


Heart of Friendship

by Fiobri



Series: Eternal Cycle [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celestial Spirits - Freeform, Chapter 1: The Fairy's Tail, Episode 1: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, First Meetings, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Investigations, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Motion Sickness, Original Character(s), Protective Natsu Dragneel, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Sisters, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiobri/pseuds/Fiobri
Summary: "I have a feeling" usually isn't something you put complete faith in. Sure, mage instincts are pretty good at detecting danger but "run away from home to gather some keys and meet your fate to save Fiore" is a bit much. Michelle Heartfilia knew she had to convince her sister to do it anyway. How she knew? No idea. Will she find out if she leaves? ...Feelings say yes.Or, Lucy has a younger sister who knows but doesn't and running away seems to give all the answers... Eventually.Cycle 34. Trick Cycle, Fairy Tail.
Relationships: Happy (Fairy Tail) & Original Character, Lucy Heartfilia & Michelle Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eternal Cycle [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Heart of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Cycle start. I've had this on my computer for a while too. It covers the first episode/chapter of Fairy Tail but includes a Cyclist or OC... aka Michelle. 
> 
> If you know my other Cycles, I'll just say that the last one (Cycle 33, Portal) was... rough. And led to a Cycle where memories of other lives are mostly gone. 
> 
> [ETERNAL CYCLE: MINDSCAPE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874927) has a chronological list of currently published Cycles.

Warm water caressed her skin as she brushed her fingers through her blonde wet hair, spreading the vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. Showers were a great invention, she reflected as it washed away the soap and left her feeling clean and sleepy. Stopping the flow of water she dried herself with one of their towels and slipped into sleep wear. Her toothbrush waited next to the mirror and she was treated to the sight of her little sister making funny faces at her reflection. Smiling wider and giggling a little she grabbed the toothpaste and pinched the fourteen-year-old’s cheek. 

She got a wide sparkling grin in answer. 

“You brushed them well”, she commented as her own toothbrush found itself in her mouth. “Did you floss too?” 

The girl’s brown eyes sparkled teasingly as she glanced at her, “Not yet, _Mom._ ” 

She chuckled and elbowed her for that. It was a big sister’s job to take care of the younger, wasn’t it? That didn’t make her a mother. She felt a pang of regret that their _real_ mother wasn't here to do this anymore. Her sister started taking care of the rest of her teeth anyway, so she counted it as a success. 

A few minutes later both blondes were done and checking each other’s progress. 

“You’re good to go, Lu-nee”, her little sister nodded in satisfaction. 

Lucy smiled brightly and smoothed the girl’s white nightgown before patting her on the head, “You too, Chel.” 

It was a nickname the fourteen-year-old had had for many years. She'd insisted on it being a nickname when she first heard it. She wrapped one hand around the shorter girl’s shoulders (Chel was the perfect height for that) and they steered themselves out of the small bathroom and towards the only bed. 

One bed was cheaper than two and they were used to sleeping next to each other anyway so it was convenient. Slipping under the nice and warm blanket they laid their heads on the two pillows and sighed in content. They were alike in more than just looks. Though looks were a big part of that. 

Chel’s hair was wavy, longer and just a shade darker than Lucy’s straight locks were. Both their eyes were brown and shaped the same way. They weren’t too picky about clothes, but Chel’s favourite colors were purples and violets. Lucy just picked what looked good together. Right now they both wore identical sleep gowns and were wrapped around each other. 

“...Mi-chan?” Lucy asked through a yawn. 

“Hmm?” was the sleepy reply. 

“Where should we go next?” 

The other girl was quiet for a moment before mumbling out an answer. 

“Harujion Town”, her voice was sure. “I think we'll meet someone important…” 

Lucy's eyes widened and a slow smile spread on her lips. “It's starting…?” she couldn't keep the excitement in. 

A nod against her shoulder, “Yeah… I think it is.” 

Humming happily the older sister couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. It was finally starting! Their adventure! Though she didn't know what it would be and how it would happen she knew it was time now. 

Their world would never be the same after. And she was thrilled. 

xXXx

Michelle sat outside the town's only magic shop and pretended she didn't hear what her sister was doing inside. It didn't take too long for the blonde to come out, humming happily. 

“It was cheap!”, she chirped, “Thirty percent discount!” 

Chel smiled awkwardly and shot a meaningful glance at her sister's rather revealing shirt that's zipper was lowered to show off her bosom. She still didn't know why Lucy was so comfortable using her 'sex appeal’ to get her way. It was times like those she gladly pretended not to know her, though that didn't do much good with how similar they looked. Lucy giggled at her mischievously but tugged the zipper up. Two centimeters. Chel felt like groaning and averted her eyes from the taller blonde. Harujion had all kinds of new things she wanted to see anyway. 

Huh. There was a crowd there. 

‘Salamander-sama’ according to the gushing girls going over to see the man. Chel stared for a moment longer as she worked through a familiar yet foreign feeling of deja vu. She felt like the person they were meeting was somewhere around there. Lucy followed her little sister's gaze to the crowd and smiled. 

“They're there, aren't they Chel?” she asked excitedly. 

Without giving her sister a chance to respond the older sibling took off. Chel smiled lightly and followed, though she was feeling uneasy too. It must be because they were meeting the one who would change their world. That must be it. 

Her stomach twisted, telling her she was wrong. 

Lucy had caught up with the crowd quickly and looked to the man standing in the middle, stars in her eyes. This must be the one they were meeting! Salamander. A popular guy if the crowd was of any mind. She didn't notice that Chel was frowning at something she felt was foul and recoiled a bit when the man turned to them. 

His magic was vile. Like a smelly and slimy frog with a liking to human flesh. Lucy was enamored by the strange feeling in her chest as Chel looked for something causing this. It was the magic that seemed to seep out of the rings on his hands. And it was affecting her _sister_. 

“Sis…? Snap out of it!” she whispered forcefully. Lucy didn't hear. 

She was just about to grab her hand when a pink haired boy barged into the circle, calling for Igneel. Her hand froze as the feelings swamped her, as well as a warm and fuzzy tingle. _This_ was the boy they'd been waiting for. He _had_ to be. And Lucy was out of her stupor, staring disgustedly at the man who dared manipulate her and the other poor girls. Chel was still looking at the spiky haired pinkett who was now leaving with a signature from the fraud. She tugged Lucy along and ran after him. 

“Heeey!” she called out, waving at him cheerily as he turned to stare at them. “Thanks for saving my sister!” 

Lucy let out an indignant squeak as she stuttered out a protest, “Ch- Chel!” 

The pinkett just went 'huh?’. And that's how they ended up treating him to lunch. 

xXXx

Lucy chatted nervously as they watched the newly introduced Natsu eat messily. She talked about how the two sisters would love to join a guild and they were looking for the right moment. Chel was a little embarrassed at the older girl's poorly hidden hints. She elbowed her to the ribs when she started blabbing about adventures dreamily. 

“Sorry 'bout Lucy-nee”, she said to the pinkett and his cat. “She talks a lot when nervous.” 

“Hey!” Lucy protested, pouting a little. 

“But you _do_ ”, Chel rebuffed without mercy. “Anyway, you're looking for someone?” 

Natsu slowed down in his eating (a miracle for sure) and nodded. 

“Aye! It's Igneel”, the blue cat, Happy, told them. 

Two pairs of hazel eyes blinked in puzzlement. Because… that sounded just a teeny tiny bit familiar. _Especially_ to Chel who had probably blurted the name out in the first place. They traded looks, Lucy's gaze searching for confirmation. Her sister nodded just slightly. She felt the familiarity too. Lucy smiled with excitement because that meant Natsu _definitely_ was the one to change their lives. 

One comment caught them off guard though. 

“Igneel looks like a _salamander?_ ” Chel enquired, because that didn't sound familiar at all. 

Natsu just kept eating, “Yeah. He's a dragon.” 

In Chel's opinion _that_ sounded much more like it. A dragon was way bigger and tougher looking than a salamander. Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock before she recovered, frowned, and sweatdropped. They… did they even consider…? 

“But why would a _dragon_ be in a city like Harujion? I meant, aren't they… you know, _massive_ ”, she waved a hand out to emphasize her point. 

The two looked at her like she'd dropped a bomb of realization. Which she might as well have. Chel giggled quietly behind her hand. Lucy trembled with suppressed annoyance. Blowing up at the person who would change their lives wouldn't be a good idea. Or so she told herself. Food started flying around again as Natsu ate with unholy speed. 

A splatter on her forehead. 

Her brow twitched. 

_Nope. Not blowing up._

Another minute went by and the twitching intensified. 

Finally she snapped. Though not noticeably. She rose, taking Chel with her, and put money on the table. 

“We have to go now. Take your time!” she said and started dragging her frowning sister with her. 

Of course it couldn’t be that easy. Natsu and Happy rose from their seats and bowed to them in the middle of the restaurant, thanking them for the food. Lucy seemed flustered beneath her smile and awkward deflection. She took the ‘Salamander’ signature offered as thanks with an annoyed twitch in her eyebrow. To be honest, she felt kind of disappointed. Or let down. Chel waved a goodbye as they left, throwing her sister a slightly worried look. 

The two walked in silence and contemplated the meeting. Their feet led them towards a park. Chel waited for her older sister to talk. 

Lucy stopped. She was trembling. 

“ _Gah!_ I’m such an _idiot!_ ” she threw her hands up and flopped down to sit on a bench. The signature was forgotten and tossed to the side. 

Chel didn’t agree but she just tilted her head to indicate she was listening. The seventeen-year-old sighed and once again marveled at her sister's patience. She still continued to rant her pent up emotions. 

“I mean, first _you_ made me seem like a fool. A damsel to be rescued. And then I’m a nervous wreck at that lunch and he was so… _messy_ at eating and- and- _Who_ thinks that something that _big_ could be in a city this small?” she dropped her head into her hands. “…I guess I was just imagining he’d be a bit… _more_. So I was disappointed and wanted to get away.” 

The younger mage stayed silent for a moment, organizing her thoughts. She hadn’t even thought that she might be making Lucy feel like she had to prove herself. That was bad. 

“I didn’t realize… I'm sorry”, she started but Lucy just leaned to her side to tell that it was okay. “And I understand he seemed like an idiot. But I _know_ there’s more. I can feel it. He’s like a torch in the dark. Someone you can believe in. Remember Pierro?” 

Lucy huffed out a laugh. As if she could forget. The lovable idiot main character of _Escape Chronicles_ , one of her favourite book series. Her heart felt a bit lighter at the reminder. Perhaps… Perhaps it was still salvageable. Only she had… 

“...I shouldn’t have left”, Lucy said regretfully. 

Chel smiled that secret smile. “Hmm. We’ll meet again. You can count on it. Maybe we'll hear more about Fairy Tail too”, the age old mystery words of their lives; the guild both of them dreamed of joining. 

And just like that everything was alright. 

Wait. Chel closed her eyes and concentrated. There was someone coming from behind. Someone with… _slimy_ magic. Familiar slimy magic. She frowned. 

“Sis. Salamander behind us”, she whispered. 

Lucy stiffened. Her expression settled into determination and the two sisters rose to greet the fraud. He came out of the bushes which _definitely_ wasn’t creepy, _not at all_ . It made Chel’s skin crawl. The following conversation was tense on their part and pushy on Salamander’s part. He _really_ seemed to want them at his yacht party. 

Both sisters traded glances. This should really be checked out. 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” the guy asked with that silky-slimy voice. “I _am_ the Salamander from Fairy Tail…” 

Chel’s hackles rose. That was a lie. She somehow _knew_ that was a lie. One she didn’t like. At all. She forced a smile of wonder on her face. 

“Really?”, she gasped. It sounded fake to her ears. And Lucy’s. But only to them it seemed. 

The wizard gave a ‘charming’ smile, “Why yes. You’re unaffiliated mages, no? Who knows, I could get you in.” 

Lucy played along, “Please? We’ll come!” 

It didn’t last long after that. They got a place and a time before the fire wizard went away. Both stared at his back with unreadable expressions. 

“He’s not from Fairy Tail, is he?” the older girl murmured. 

Chel shook her head slightly. Definitely not. Then they were off to alert authorities (not that it would do much since they didn’t have proof, only their word that he used illegal magic to charm girls) (yeah, for some reason authority wasn't very reliable here) and looking for dresses to the ‘party’. Truthfully, they were also keeping an eye out for Natsu and Happy. Because he might want to help, at least if Chel’s feelings were to be trusted. 

Usually that was the case. 

xXXx

They had found some old dresses for the occasion. Both were easy to move in and looked fine for a yacht party. Chel’s was a shade of lighter purple and the hem’s length was to her knees. It was decorated with flowers. She wore black mini-shorts under it if (more like when) she had to fight. Lucy once again was revealing much more than Chel was comfortable with. She was dressed in a dark violet gown that reached her mid-calfs. But the dress had a cut up to her hip. Which allowed her to reach for her keys. 

Even Lucy knew better than to wear tall heels. As for Michelle… You wouldn’t get her to wear heels if you paid. 

The two hadn’t seen Natsu anywhere. Well, until they checked back at the restaurant. He was _just_ getting out, smiling happily and patting his stomach. Chel giggled. Lucy gaped. The boy had been there for three _hours!_ It was pretty dark now. Seven o’clock. The yacht would leave in half an hour. Then he noticed the two of them. Well, the blue cat pointed them out. 

“Cherry! Luigi!” the pinkett greeted with a wave. “What’s with the outfits?” 

Lucy puffed up in annoyance, “It’s _Michelle_ and _Lucy!_ ” 

The younger sister smiled, not minding at all. She liked cherries. Though she could understand why her sister didn’t want to be called Luigi. 

“We’re going to the yacht party”, she informed him before frowning. “Salamander’s pretending to be from Fairy Tail, and we’re investigating.” 

That definitely got Natsu's attention. His demeanor shifted to serious and he frowned. 

“Fairy Tail?” he asked. 

Lucy and Chel nodded in sync. Those two words gave the younger girl a warm and fuzzy feeling again and again. She wondered if she'd find out why soon. Well, plenty of time for that later. Natsu turned towards the port. Both sisters jumped in surprise when he abruptly turned around, looking sick. Lucy was immediately asking if he was okay and was met with a ‘happens all the time’ from Happy. 

_Motion sickness_ , Chel’s mind whispered and she winced. Both because of the sudden information nugget at the back of her head and because that didn’t sound fun for the other mage. 

Speaking of, she stretched her senses out to feel Natsu’s magic. The sudden overpowering sense of _warmth_ and flames swamped her and gave her a pleasant shivery feeling. It was fiery and burned hot but not unpleasantly so. Like a playful bonfire ready to burst into an inferno in someone’s defence. Chel let out a shaky breath to look at the pinkett with awe. Her lips curled into an amazed smile. 

“Chel…?” Lucy asked the girl, slightly perplexed by the glowing expression. 

She immediately looked to her big sister, eyes sparkling, “Hm?” 

Lu-nee sweatdropped, “...Nevermind. We have to go, Sis.” 

Chel turned serious in the space of a blink and nodded. Her eyes flickered to Natsu who had crossed his arms and was staring towards the port with a scowl. 

"Um, Natsu?" she started awkwardly. "Lucy and I will be at the boat party. I… uhh, got the feeling you'd like to help? So you could come with us. If you want to, that is." 

Her rambling was cut short when Natsu turned to them with a fiery look in his eyes. He was in. 

(Natsu asked them why they wanted to stop the imposter at some point. The girls looked to each other and simply told him that they would one day like to join Fairy Tail because it was amazing and they didn't want the guild's name tarnished. It would feel wrong to just leave it.) 

xXXx

Okay, they had _severely_ underestimated Natsu’s motion sickness. He could barely stand! Lucy went to get some water for him (from _their_ bag and not the ship), looking worried. The little sister had her thinking face on (slight frown, fist to her chin, index finger curled over her lower lip). She brightened a little before walking to Natsu and grabbing his elbow. 

The boy instantly stopped looking green and onyx eyes blinked her way, bewildered. 

Chel sighed in relief, “Good, that works!” 

Happy’s mouth had dropped open, eyes wide like saucers. 

“How did you do that!?” he asked in disbelief. 

“I casted gravity magic. He’s floating”, the girl explained. 

Natsu immediately straightened with a happy shout, dislodging Chel’s hand and making her yelp in surprised alarm. He dropped to the ground immediately, mumbling something about cruel boats and unfair mages. The sickness was back. 

“Err… It only works with contact”, Chel sweatdropped, hand still halfway held out where Natsu’s elbow had been. 

Lucy came back with a glass of water just as Natsu’s violently shaking hand grabbed Chel’s again and he pounced up. He was once again immediately full of energy now that gravity wasn’t working. Unfortunately, _gravity wasn’t working_ and he was left floating in midair. It was good they were out of sight right then. Natsu still definitely looked like the cat that got the cream. Well, fish if the cat was Happy. 

“Whew! Much better”, he said, eyes sparkling like Chel’s had earlier. “Thank ya, Cherry!” 

“It’s _Chel_ , not Cherry”, Lucy corrected with a sigh and put the water forward. “Here you go.” 

The water disappeared in seconds and an empty glass was handed over. She took it back with a bewildered blink and looked at Natsu. His grin was bright and wide. 

“Thank you too, Lucy!” he said happily. “I’m all fired up now!” 

Chel watched, fascinated, as her sister’s cheeks flushed pink. Happy’s quiet giggling drifted to her ears and she turned to the blue cat. The 14-year-old tilted her head questioningly. 

“Her cheeks are cherries!” the cat declared. 

“A- _Are not!_ ” Lucy protested. Vehemently. 

“Oh. They really are”, Natsu noted with wide, fascinated eyes. 

“Cherry cheeks, cherry cheeks!” Happy sang cheerily. 

“Ugh! Shut up, stupid cat!”

“Uwaah! Lucy’s being mean to me!” 

“No- Happy, I didn’t mean-” 

“ _Natsuuuu~!_ ”

“Eh? But Lucy’s _nice!_ ” Natsu absently pet the crying cat. 

“Aww, thanks”, Lucy had a hand on her cheek and a wide smile now, though her cheeks still burned. 

Something Natsu didn't wait to point out. 

“Pfft! _Cherry cheeks!_ ”

Aaand so on. 

Not many people got a rise out of Lucy. Usually, she was calm and collected. Even if she was shouting or screaming inside. Chel should know. Her sister had ranted about stupid people to her many times behind closed doors. Yet Natsu and Happy could bring true _reactions_ out of her. A slow smile spread on her lips. They could all be great friends in the future. She liked them. Much. 

But they had things to do here right now. 

“Guys! Let’s focus on why we came here. Salamander’s doing something fishy-” ( _“Fish! Where?”_ _“Shht!”_ ) “-and we’ve got to find out what”, Chel reminded them all. 

For some reason, everyone listened to the youngest person in the room, discounting the cat. Even though she was still holding a floating Natsu’s hand. Who would _really_ need to act normal if they came out from behind this curtain. Why did the people have a curtain acting as a wall anyway? 

Then she froze. People were coming closer. From the other side. She opened her mouth to say so but the retort died in her throat as the curtains were flung open, muscular thug-like men leering at them. So fast! 

Lucy yelped as her arm was grabbed by one and guns were now pointing in their direction. Chel gulped fearfully, chest constricting. 

“Hehehe. Clever girl”, one of them sneered. 

Natsu let out a growl, “Let her go!” 

The effect was somewhat lost because he was still holding Chel’s hand and floating. Salamander’s slimy magic drifted from behind the thugs and his cruelly smug smirk was firmly in place as he came around. 

“After all the trouble I went through to get her here? I think not”, he told them, gaze drifting to Chel. “Release your magic, _young lady_ , or your sister suffers.” 

Happy gasped in horror. Some thug cocked a gun towards Lucy’s leg and the younger girl grit her teeth, eyes flashing with anger and stubborness. Playing reluctant, she let her magic guide Natsu down to a normal standing position, though he was still floating just a millimeter above the floor. He was steaming, magic simmering just beneath the surface. Her hand felt sweaty and hot against his but she didn’t let go. 

“Good _girl_ ”, Salamander crooned and the tone sent a shiver down her spine. 

Natsu was all but _radiating_ rage. 

But… outwards, he looked calm. _Dangerous_. 

“You’re a Fairy Tail wizard?” he asked with a low voice. 

Salamander cocked an eyebrow, smug face still plastered on his face, “Yeah. Why?” 

The anger skyrocketed, flaring, but Chel was afraid for her sister so she squeezed his hand hard. His eyes flickered to Lucy and he grit his teeth. Chel ignored it. She was trying to figure out how to get Lucy out of the hostage situation without possibly hurting any of them. The other girls at the party were most likely charmed to believe that whatever Salamander did was okay. Those rings were a nasty piece of work. 

“W- What are you going to do to us?” Lucy ground out, hands behind her back and eyes on the gun still next to her thigh. 

“Oh? Didn’t I tell you? Welcome aboard my _slave_ ship”, their captor laughed. 

Chel’s eyes widened before narrowing. That… wasn’t very surprising, actually. His flame magic was so _slimy_ . She still recoiled at the thought of all those girls, bound and serving _masters_ that thought of them as something to _buy_ . As _cargo_. She shivered slightly, anger and fear boiling in her gut and magic. Her sister’s rising magic snapped her out of it and she started gathering her own while unconsciously maintaining the one on Natsu. They locked eyes. The message flashed between them. 

There would be a window of opportunity soon but she had to time it _just right_. 

“...Open: Gate of the Crab, Cancer!” Lucy whispered and the familiar ring of a bell signified the appearance, though only to Chel's ears. 

At the same time Chel intoned two words, palm thrown forward, “Gravity Thrust!” 

With yelps and shouts of surprise the thugs were smashed backwards, away from her hand, even as Lucy (who had apparently snached Cancer’s key and hid it to her fist) was held in place by the crab who had dug one of his scissors to the floor boards. Salamander’s enraged yell came from the direction he and the thugs flew and it wasn’t long, not even a second, before flames were racing towards them. Chel felt fear constrict her chest again and prepared to dive to the ground with Natsu, who had been way too silent, but instead the wizard pulled her back with a deep scowl on his face. 

“I’ve gotcha!”, he told her and proceeded to _inhale_ the wall of _fire_. 

The intense _heat_ left Chel feeling dry and exposed but she still _gaped_ at the sight. That’s… not how magic usually works. You don’t just go and _eat_ other people’s _magic attacks_. You don't go eating fire, period. 

_But… it feels_ right _somehow._

“ _W- What!?_ ”, the thugs were picking themselves off the floor now. “What is he!?”

Some were reaching for their guns. Chel couldn’t let them. But Lucy beat her to it. 

“Cancer, the guns!” she ordered, out of the shock of seeing _Natsu eat fire_. 

The Celestial Spirit snapped his scissors and gave his agreement with an ‘ebi’ at the end, leaping forward and proceeding to zigzag between everyone. Their yelps and sounds of surprise and anger were punctuated by the guns falling to the floor in pieces. Lucy smirked lightly and proceeded to give a happy thank you to her Celestial Spirit. 

Happy was staring at the crab spirit and… salivating. Right. Chel didn’t want to know. She turned her attention back to Natsu. 

“Man, that was very nasty!” he complained before his gaze sharpened and he started taking his cloak-coat thing off. “Fairy Tail wizard, you say? That’s funny. _I’m_ a Fairy Tail wizard and I ain’t seen you before in my life!” 

Unfortunately, he let go of Chel’s hand in that moment. And keeled over feeling sick. There was a bright red guild mark on his shoulder. The girl sweatdropped. 

“Er. It still doesn’t work without contact”, she told him as she kneeled beside him. 

Lucy had all the thugs in check. She didn’t have to worry about them. But _Salamander_ … She gulped. Time for a quick plan. She put her hand on Natsu’s shoulder, casting another Ground Zero on him. Immediately he was better and staring at her with an odd look. Then he grinned. Mischievously. 

“Want a piggyback ride?” 

She blinked. Then grinned back. 

In a moment she was clinging to Natsu’s back like a monkey as the fire wizard punched his fists together in determination. She felt his muscles harden even as they floated slightly. 

"Time to put you fakers _down!_ " 

The next few moments were filled with screams and fire and _oh_ . How had she not seen it before? _Natsu_ was the _real_ Salamander of Fairy Tail! Chel clung on, directing them away from attacks and forward, even though it was getting almost unbearably hot on his back and sweat poured from her skin. 

In the end it was over quickly. The roof of the ship got blown off by a stream of fire and doused by a wave from Aquarius who berated Lucy-nee for summoning her in a cup of water. 

“I was out of options!”, the Celestial mage protested to deaf ears. 

Natsu was laughing at it all, magic flickering like flames, and Chel was still on his back because she was very comfortable now that it wasn’t so hot. It helped that they were weightless. Happy cheered and flew around them. 

Wait. Flew? 

“YOU HAVE WINGS!?” Lucy shouted in disbelief and Chel gaped. 

“How come _you_ didn’t do this for Natsu!?” the Gravity mage asked, flabbergasted. 

Happy paused to flap his white wings proudly and started explaining. “Because-”, but his expression froze. Like he didn’t actually know why not. 

Natsu was hit by a hammer of realization. He lamented all of the train rides and transportation hurdles ever and Chel sweatdropped. Though, she supposed the wings took quite a bit of space and wouldn't work on trains, or for long, anyway. If she felt the magic correctly, Happy didn't have enough to maintain it for hours on end. 

After a bit of confusion and hysterical almost-slaves' questions they got back to town with all the other party goers' and Aquarius's help. The authorities came and took the slave traders away with evidence from the passengers and the rings. Natsu had dragged the Heartfilia girls away the second he saw the royal guard. 

"Wait, wait, where are we going!?" Lucy protested as they rounded a corner. 

"To Fairy Tail! You guys wanted to join, right?" 

Immediately they both felt their eyes widen, their hearts flutter, and felt wide grins spreading across their faces. 

"YES!" the sisters cheered. 

Happy and Natsu grinned back at their enthusiasm and the four continued onwards, towards the next adventure and the place that would become the sisters' new home. 

("Natsu, stop for a sec! We need to get our stuff first!" Chel, ever the rational one, pointed out. 

Lucy froze. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten. Natsu froze too and laughed sheepishly. Happy froze and looked very, very surprised at the idea that they _had_ stuff. Chel felt like facepalming. It was like _she_ was the oldest. 

Eh, things worked out. She was fine with this.) 

xXXx


End file.
